


【Feanorians】下船

by Tyelcormo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelcormo/pseuds/Tyelcormo
Summary: 外神窥视阿尔达，工具人费诺里安打包出狱调查。
Kudos: 1





	【Feanorians】下船

**Author's Note:**

> 先挖个坑防止我再丢存稿。

“是的，对的，我记得他们，记得可清楚了。在马耳朵内港，我一低头一抬头的功夫那儿就停了艘船。我可从来没见过那样的船，看着就是个样子货，出了海湾风一吹就得翻。船上搭了跳板下来几个高个儿。他们可真的是群怪人，大晚上的全穿着厚斗篷，从头发丝儿到脚底板全遮得严严实实的。老比利让我别多看，说他们可能是来拍电影的，这帮大明星讲究可多了，保不准就得赶我们走，我也没看清具体有几个人。他们下了船就往管理处那儿去了，那地方五点半准时关门，考尔森先生会用一把大锁把门和梅尔女士的凉凳锁在一起，钥匙只有他有。”

“梅尔女士？”

“那是他养的猫，白天老爱搁门口坐着，晚上到仓库那边捕鼠。他们去了管理处，看了一眼门，在那站着说了几句话。我冲他们喊了一嗓子说那儿下班了，他们看了我一眼，有个人朝我过来了。他高了我小半头，准有六尺四甚至六尺五，我没看清他的脸，但他的斗篷扣子一看就是好东西，说不准是欧洲产的。他叫了我一声先生，我让他直接叫我凯尔，跟他说管理员下班了我们这儿不常有晚上来的船，有什么事儿我可以替他留个口信。他答了句不用了，问我上城里要怎么走 —— 老天，他们可真是群怪人，大晚上地走着路回城里 —— 我问他他的司机哪儿去了，他说没来。我猜他们准是想用管理处那个发报机，但考尔森先生走了，我们也没辙。我建议他回船上住一宿，他又问了我城里怎么走。他们估摸是第一次来波士顿，不晓得这个地方的路有多难记。我给他指了指城里在哪边，他回到那群人里头，真就往那头走了，他们转过杨树林子后头就看不见了。”

“你有什么没告诉我们的事吗？”

“呃 …… 那人走之前给我塞了个小布袋子，里头放了颗金豆子。”


End file.
